Un cerezo para Uchiha
by Kakki-Chan
Summary: Estaba perdida, estaba sola, pero lo encontré a él... -Sa-Sasuke-kun- one-shot SASUSAKU


Bueno que puedo decir… mmm… bue mucho gusto soy kakki-chan y este el el primer fic que subo aquí bueno creo q nada mas así que aquí esta la historia

Un Cerezo Para Uchiha

Estaba perdida, no sabia donde estaba ni mucho menos hacia donde me dirigía, estaba completamente herida, mis compañeros y yo tuvimos que separarnos, poco a poco fueron llegando enemigos, no recuerdo cuantos fueron… al fin escuché el sonido del agua, lentamente me acerqué a una pequeña cascada, tomé entre mis manos un poco para beber, más al tomarla un sabor amargo recorrió mi garganta, al abrir mis ojos jades me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era "sangre…"

Efectivamente ese sabor, y en especial, ese color me confirmaba que lo era, fijé mi vista más allá, donde logré observar un cuerpo ensangrentado…

-Será uno de los chicos?-

Caminé hacia él y vi, con un escalofrío en mi espina, que era él…

-Sa-Sasuke…-

Sin previo aviso abrió los ojos y me observó, noté como en su mirada estaba activado el Sharigan, me observaba detenidamente, me sonrojó al ver que se levanta y me toma de la cintura, cierro mis ojos tratando de forcejear más todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano pues siento como se acerca a mi rostro "me besará?" ese es el único pensamiento en mi cabeza más me equivoco, pues me tomó de la cintura con mayor fuerza y me alza en brazos, no me doy cuenta de nada pues mis ojos permanecen, cuando por fin los abro observo que estaba en una cabaña, esta era pequeña, de repente Sasuke me suelta bruscamente, aún adolorida me levante para reclamarle…

-Sasuke Uchiha...!-dije en tono molesto- qué…?!

-Me alegra verte… Mi Sakura-dijo acercándose seductoramente- en verdad… fue mucho tiempo…

-Donde estamos?-pregunto tratando de mostrar frialdad-Qué quieres?

-Estamos en…nuestra casa… y qué quiero?...pues a ti…

-…-casi me desmayo "nuestra casa? Me quiere a mi? Querrá decir que…" me sonrojo al pensar en solo hecho de voltear mi ver y observar una amplia cama- que-querrás decir …que…tú… tu y yo…

-Así es…-me toma de la mano- tú eres mía…. MIA y de nadie más…que te quede claro…

Dijo al unir sus labios a los míos, yo intento resistir, pero, al igual que antes, no puedo, creo que sus labios, al igual que él, son irresistibles y les gusta ganar. Siento como fuerza y me entrego a él… de repente rompe el beso y me mira fijamente…

-Te extrañé demasiado…mi flor de cerezo…-dice mientras me abraza con posesión- quisieras quedarte aquí … junto a mi…junto a este idiota enamorado?-(N/a: claro que si y si ella no quiere yo si XD)

Me separo de él y le veo a los ojos, siento como sus palabras son sinceras y llenas de amor, nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión.

-Sasuke…no quiero déjame ir!!!!!!!!-le da una patada en XXX (N/a: ustedes ya saben donde) sale corriendo se encuentra con naruto, este pelea con sasuke lo mata toma a sakura, se casan tienen hijos y se mueren juntos u.u…(N/a: mentira era broma jajajaja)

-Sasuke…. Me quedaré aquí…junto a ti…

Siento como me besa nuevamente, y como me toma de la cintura y mis manos suben hasta rodear su cuello, estando así, totalmente pegados, siento como me lleva lentamente hacia la cama… mi sonrojo aumentó al tropezarme con el fondo de esta… lentamente me obliga a recostarme por su peso, siento que me sujeta de la espalda hasta llegar a recostarme por completo en la superficie…sus diestras manos recorren mi cuerpo, hábiles labios toman cada parte de mi cuerpo y como siento que en mi cuerpo una llama empieza a arder, como el fuego se extiende en mi cuerpo especialmente en mi entrepierna sin darme cuenta de que mis ropas están rotas alrededor de la cama, me sonrojo aún más al ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo frente a mi, se acerca y me besa, mientras lentamente su virilidad entra en mi cuerpo, siento dolor, si, me duele pero se siente tan placentero estar de esta forma con él, que ya no siento dolor, sólo placer y más placer mientras que el aumenta el ritmo y fuerza de sus embestidas, finalmente llegamos al clímax, gritando el nombre de nuestro amante, lentamente Sasuke se gira sobre mi y quedamos abrazados, completamente agotados, me aferro a él en un cálido abrazo, y él responde de la misma manera. Siento como mis párpados se cierran..

-Sasuke…-dije en un susurro- te amo…

-Yo también… mi flor de cerezo…

FIN


End file.
